Green Crystals
by Greenhopper
Summary: A love That was Fate to die Out, but plays a deep part in the broken life of Greenhopper Pax
1. Prologue - A Story Untold

I do not own Transformers, Fern and Storm belong to my friend, Greenhopper Is mine. This Book is the First book in our series but it was the 3rd book started.

* * *

"Oh… I'm Sorry!" The Green, battle ridden Femme Apologized to Storm, She looked Up and Smiled.

"Do… I know You?" he asked And she shook her head.

"No, not yet…" She drifted Off seemingly in a daze, one singular tear streaked her scarred face.

"Yet?" he Asked snapping Her out of it.

"You'll know me when you meet me…" smirking, she Handed him a chip "But, Give this To me when you do." and With that She Turned and Left.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" he called watching her Disappear "HOW DO I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" He yelled but she Had Vanished As quickly as she came, he looked down at the chip that said in faded print; Greenhopper's Song From Earth...


	2. Chapter 1 - Storms Rising

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there? I'm Hurt. Hello?" Greenhopper asked Crying out to the Cybertronian wind. Her leg was Gone and Her wings Had holes. It was in the middle of an acid storm, but her Wounds were from before the storm. A Red Mech stepped into the open. They had only two things in common, They were both Autobots and they were both Dragonbots. The Only Dragonbots left in Existence. The Mech's name was Storm. Greenhopper tried to walk over to him, but she fell and landed on one of her wounds. She winced. The pain got stronger and stronger. Then she felt a warm hand touch her.

"Need help?" Storm said. Tears fell from Greenhopper's optics. Storm picked her up and headed straight to his place. Though the pain was still there, the wounds didn't hurt that much when Greenhopper was close to Storm. Greenhopper was damaged to badly though and had lost too much energon. She needed to recharge so badly she went into a Forced Shutdown.

Once Greenhopper finally woke up she realized all the pain was gone but she wasn't in Storm's arms.

"You're awake, that's good. How do you feel? You were Damaged pretty badly though." Storm said walking over "Oh and by the way my name is-"

"Storm. But you already know my name because you Have just about the same abilities as me." Greenhopper started "Ummm, how bad was it do you think I will be able to walk again? Let alone Fly."

"You can walk again, in another four million years." He said, chuckling.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Greenhopper said, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Greenhopper." Storm said. _Ah, so he does know my name._ Greenhopper thought.

"What happened to you, anyway?" Storm asked. Greenhopper remembered the vivid memory in her CPU. She got ambushed by bounty hunters working for the Decepticons. They wanted her unique spark to make money. Then a storm came. Acid rain fell down. They left her there for scrap. But it's a good thing Storm found her.

"Long story short: I don't wanna talk about it." She said.

"You got ambushed, right?" Storm said. Greenhopper shivered.

"I **Said I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!**" she yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. Chill for a bit, would you?" Storm said. Greenhopper was getting furious. She turned away from him. "Look I am sorry for irritating you. Besides, would you have this attitude in front of your brother?"

"Wait…. WHAT IN THE SLAGGING UNIVERSE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" She was still yelling at him.

"Greenhopper? Is that you?" said a familiar voice. It was Bumblebee's.

"I found your brother. He was looking for you." Storm said.

"Well then Bee… If you're here then i'm still on Cybertron Right?" she said looking worried

"Yes. And it's a good thing I found you. Hot-Rod and I were so worried about you." Bee said.

"Now when does Hot-Rod have time to worry 'bout me, he's too busy with his Girlfriend, Arcee" Greenhopper Mocked Trying to squeeze in a joke.

"I don't need to butt in but you know Hot-Rod?" Storm said.

"Yes what are you getting at…" Greenhopper looked at him suspiciously but was secretly hoping he's alright.

"I work for the Autobots and I don't remember seeing you around." Storm said.

"Yeah About that… I am in a… well Unknown rank, I am Head of the Spy department." She said piping up from her shy hunch. "I worked hard to get there too."

"HA! You think that's a fun job. I am a bodyguard for Optimus Prime." Storm boasted.

"Wait…. What? That's a Job? Really? I'm Confused. He's Prime for Spark Sakes. I know the Guy. He takes Care Of himself. I'm Still REALLY confused." She quickly said, looking at him cluelessly.

"Will you two cut it out! We all have cool assignments! BIG DEAL!" Bee said. He can't stand arguments.

"Bee I wasn't arguing. I just need to know if its a real Job or not." greenhopper looked at him innocently.

"Look. Before this guy came into our conversation, I was trying to say that you are needed at base." Bee said, glaring at Storm.

"But- But- But, I can't walk. For one I only have one leg. And for another I'm too weak."

"That's why we have Ratchet. He is waiting outside of this room."

"Wait Ratchet like Medic ratchet. Bee you know what i'm fine if i enchant another charm for hiding injuries that takes care of the leg problem and I am Actually feeling Way more Energized!" She started to panic the last time she was with Ratchet he mixed Normal energon with her special energon and it blew up her arm.

"He is not going to hurt you this time. Don't worry. I gave him the recipe to your special energon." Bee said.

"Naaa… I'm Fine 'Pant' Totally fine. 'Pant' see look at me i'm walking Totally walking 'Pant Pant' See im fine! 'Pant' See!" She Exclaimed walking around the room losing Energy at rapid speeds. Then she fell.

"Look I know that it is painful to get fixed by Ratchet, but you have no other choice," Bee said. Greenhopper sighed.

"Man I know how you feel when Ratchet fixes me. But sooner or later, he will be done." Storm said. Greenhopper smiled. He may be a bit prideful and thick-headed but he is definitely an Optimist.

"Okay but I'm being put into Recharge while it happens…" She Paused, "And I'm fine with having one leg, it could come in Handy."

"No, it won't." Bee said.

"I can carry her to the base if you want." Storm said.

"Nah its fine, I need Ratchet now, I'm too weak." Greenhopper said, blushing. Bee helped her up and they headed out with Ratchet. Greenhopper was curious about Storm. Not only is he an Autobot but he was a Dragon. Are there more like her out there? Or is he the only other one?


	3. Chapter 2 - Feel the Music

"OWW! That hurts!" Greenhopper screamed when Ratchet mended one of the holes in her wing.

"Sorry." Ratchet said, rolling his optics.

"You Know you could put me into recharge and it would stop the hurting."

"Is Avreh thang alright in Heh?" Jazz said.

"Why yes. Everything is alright in here." Ratchet said. Greenhopper looks down.

"Um, Ratchet can I be put into recharge now?" She Asked. She didn't want to be put into recharge just because of the pain. She wanted to stay away from Jazz.

"Why would ya wanna do tha? wha did ah miss?" Jazz said.

"No reason…." Greenhopper said and realized how stupid that sounded "Uhhh… I mean This is painful and I'm tired and weak."

"Or you are trying to hide the fact that you can't stand Jazz." Ratchet whispered. Greenhopper jabbed him.

"Wha did ya say Ratchet?" Jazz leaned in closer. Greenhopper gave Ratchet a look to tell him to stay silent.

"Nothing." Ratchet said. Jazz stared at Ratchet suspiciously

"Hate to stop your staring... uh... Competition but… Recharge, Now, Please." Greenhopper growls at ratchet. Jazz shook his head and left.

"Why do hate Jazz so much?"Ratchet said. Greenhopper sighed.

"I don't hate him we were good friends but we had a falling out…" her eyes turned from turquoise to blue a sign she was sad. "I miss him ratchet, I miss all the fun times. I let my work become too important and I let our friendship fall apart. I let it." she cried "ouch that hurt"

"Whele Greenay why didn't ya say tha in the farst place." Jazz said turning the corner

"Say Ouch?" Greenhopper said confused

"Nah not ouch, that whole Mushy bit 'bout misin' meh"

"Oh ." she said sadly "Oh!" she said perking up "Owwwwww" she groaned lying back down on the recharge berth. "I just want to have the fun times happen again." she said. Jazz was about to speak when a familiar mech came in. It was Storm.

"Hey uh Greenhopper? I think you dropped this at my place." He said. He held out a stick with a button on it.

"My Sonic Screwdriver!" Greenhopper said. Storm tossed it to her. "Thank you, Storm." she said, smiling.

"No problem." Storm said. Then they heard a beep. "Whoops, gotta run. See you, Greeny!" He said, winking at her. Greenhopper blushed and her optics turned pink.

"Who's he?" Jazz said.

"Oh, a stranger who works for the Autobots. We don't see him that much." Greenhopper said as Her Optics turned from Blue to pink.

"Do you like him?" Ratchet said, chuckling. Greenhopper's optics changed back into her normal green color.

"What? No I don't." She said, jabbing him again.

"Yur Optics tund pank Greenay Ya like him, Ya like him." Jazz teased

"No…" she said "NO! Not at all." she blushed

Greenhopper looked throughout the city to find Storm's place. She wanted to say thank you for helping her. Then she felt a weird pain run up her leg. She recently got a new leg, but it was painful when she ran. She sat down for a bit to adjust a few wires in her leg. Then a mysterious mech with a cloak saw her. He was with two other mechs. They had a scar on an optic. Greenhopper tried not to make optic-contact with them.

"Need help?" The mech asked.

"Nope I'm fine." Greenhopper said quickly. She doesn't want to start a conversation. But she was Curious to who they were. She read their minds, Distruction flashed through her CPU then she saw her face and Cybertronian words but they were all jumbled up so she couldn't read them. She backed up away from them.

"Are you sure we-" The mech said

"-are Decepticons and your name is… No. No! St-Star-Starscream,"

"Ah we did meet before." Starscream said. Greenhopper notices him pulling out a blaster. Then Starscream felt the barrel of a gun on his back.

"You have two options. One, you get killed or two, you leave Greenhopper in peace." said a familiar voice.

"Storm!" Greenhopper said.

"Fine. But I will come back for you this time." Starscream said. He signaled the two others to follow him and left. Storm picks up Greenhopper.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" Storm said quickly.

"No, I'm fine! Put me down!" Greenhopper said. He sets her down carefully.

"Good." Storm said. Greenhopper smiled.

"Storm. Don't worry about me. I am an Autobot. Just like you. I can protect myself." She said so Storm can calm down.

"Well if you get injured again, I am here for you." He said.

"Thanks for the offer." Greenhopper said chuckling.

"So do you want to walk around in the park? I don't have anything to do." Storm said. Greenhopper nodded. They walked around, talking about their adventures and triumphs. They both had a lot in common. For some reason, Greenhopper felt this happiness. The same happiness she felt with Jazz.

"Greenhopper? Are there more like you?" Storm asked.

"Sadly no." She said. Her optics turned blue

"I have Another Question…"

"Yes?"

"If you are a dragobot how is Bumblebee your twin…"

"You won't believe how many times I've asked myself that question."

"Wait what does that mean-"

"That I Can't remember my younlinghood? Yeah."

"I have that same problem!" Storm said. "I guess a huge chunk of our past just goes away." That made Greenhopper think more about her past. How was she a twin to Bumblebee? He is not a dragon. He is a normal Cybertronian.

"What did your parents look like?" Greenhopper asked.

"My parents disappeared when I was a sparkling. I was too young

to remember them." He said

"I forgot who my parents were or if I even had them, Even Bumblebee won't tell me who they were its like they came created our sparks and left. I Blame a crack in time and space." She said sadly with her head down.

"It's not your fault. They probably left because they want to keep you safe." Storm said, patting her on the back. Hot tears fell from Greenhopper's optics. She started to sob. Storm hugged her.

"Then why did they create me in the first place?" she asked.

"They probably created you to do good thing in the future. You are pretty successful right now." Storm said, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think so." Greenhopper said. "I don't think just about becoming Deactivated by Bounty hunters is successful." she looked down.

"No." he paused and quickly corrected himself. "Yes! I mean No I mean…" he was cut-off

"You can't Cheer me up this time." she said fixing the wires

"Wanna come to My place?" He asked

"I've been trying to find your place for weeks, so, Yes!" she said

"My place is not in one spot it moves."

"Like my TARDIS?"

"Tar-what?"

"Never mind." While they were walking, Greenhopper had this weird feeling that they were getting followed. She looked behind and there behind a building was Soundwave. She nudges Storm.

"I think we have a problem." she said.

"I know. Pull out your blaster because he is about to shoot in three...two...one." Storm pulls out his blaster and shoots it at a pillar. The pillar falls on Soundwave. Soundwave shoots back.

"Ahhhhhhh." A voice comes from behind one of the buildings it was shot by a stray blast.

"Jazz!" Greenhopper exclaimed as Soundwave took a chance to shoot her "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." the blast landed on her and she fell to the ground

"Greenhopper!" Storm yelled. Now he was really ticked. He pulls out a smoke grenade and throws it at Soundwave. The smoke blinded Soundwave. He pulls out a tape cassette and throws it at Storm. The cassette transforms into Ravage. "Scrap." Storm said.

"**Ravage. Kill that Autobot." **Soundwave said in a metallic voice. Ravage charged towards Storm. Storm tried to shoot the metal cat, but the cat just dodged the shots. He leaped onto Storm. Storm struggled to not get bitten. Greenhopper notices Storm. She sees her blaster. She grabbed it and slowly lifted it towards Ravage. She shot him in the eye. She winced and looked down at her injury. She tried to stop the leaking, but it didn't work. Everything went silent

"wha-What happened?" Greenhopper asked in a rough voice.

"Your in the hospital. your wounds were pretty severe I was starting to think that my equipment was wrong." Ratchet replied scanning her for what seemed to Greenhopper like the 50th time.

"Where is Storm!?"

"He's here." Ratchet pointed to a berth beside her. Storm was unconscious and was covered in scratches and bite marks. energon stains enveloped his body he looked like he was in bad shape,but he was better than he looked.

"Oh my Primus! Is he okay?" Greenhopper gasped.

"Well, he is beaten up, but I am sure he will be fine." Ratchet said. Then she notices another mech beside Storm. It was Jazz.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO JAZZ?!" Greenhopper screamed.

"Calm down, Greeny." Ratchet said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can I if my friends are hurt?" Greenhopper said.

"Gr-Greeny?" Storm whispered. He woke up from a weird dream. Greenhopper sighed in relief to see Storm awake. Storm looked up at her and his optics widened "Greeny are you okay? How much pain are you in."

"Storm I'm Fine." then she added under her breath "I think." she spoke louder again "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look terrible." he said, chuckling.

"Oh, please. It's not like you look horrible." Greenhopper said, blushing. Little did she know that Storm read her mind. He found out that she likes him.

"Uh Ratchet. Can you leave us alone for a bit?" Storm asked. Ratchet nodded and left.

"What's wrong?" Greenhopper asked. Storm sat up.

"I notice something different about you, Greeny." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I noticed that you have a new secret with you." Greenhopper blushed.

"Oh. Y-you know it will wear off." she said, chuckling nervously. But she knew it won't wear off.

"Heh. You never know." Storm said, smiling.

After a couple weeks of painful mendings in the wing, Storm and Greenhopper went back to work. Jazz was still out at this point. Greenhopper was sad the whole time.

"Um… Greenhopper." Greenhopper jumped and turned around

"Oh, it's just you Mirage ."

"Yes, the rest of the spy department, Hot-Rod, and especially Bumblebee are worried about you… your jumpy, you walk around with your head down, you can't work right, I've never seen your eyes this blue in your life! like seriously, I know your shy and all but this is more than that. Here it Is Optimus Prime's signature. You are relieved for the next week."

"Hold on here… I'm doing WHAT?"

"You are going home or to the hospital to visit Jazz…"

"Have you been spying on ME?"

"It's my job isn't it?"

"Ya I guess so."

"See you next week."

"Yes Tell Prime I made you in charge."

"Okay Because that's what I am, the messenger." he said. Greenhopper laughed for what seemed like the first time in forever, and left. _Well at least I can check in on Jazz. _Greenhopper thought. She walked to the hospital with caution. She didn't want get caught by more Decepticons. While she was in the waiting room, she notices Storm talking to a femmebot. She was really pretty. And really bright. She was magenta and turquoise. The femmebot waved goodbye at Storm.

"So who is she?" Greenhopper asked.

"Oh. That's Fern. She is just asking me if I am free tomorrow." Storm said. Greenhopper felt as if something shot through her spark. She was jealous.

"And what did you say?" Greenhopper asked.

"Well, I am free tomorrow so I am going with her tomorrow." Storm said. A pain swept through Greenhopper's head.

"E-excuse me." she said, pushing Storm aside.

"Greenhopper wait let me check you I'm a medic."

"I'm f-fine, and I thought you were a bodyguard."

"Part time job. Your optics, there dimming. Sit down let me check you."

"Okay- I G-guess." she sat down and everything went dark but she was still conscious. "S-Storm Wh-Where are you?"

"I'm right here stay still." Greenhopper went limp after Storm Said this "No! Greenhopper stay with me, No!"

"Greeny? Greeny are you okay." A blurry figure said faintly. Greenhopper blinked a few times and the blurry figure is Ratchet.

"I'm fine." She said.

"How many times are you coming injured to this hospital?" Ratchet said.

"It's not like I choose to. I keep getting hurt." Greenhopper pouted. She sat up.

"Physically or emotionally this time?" Ratchet asked. Greenhopper sighed.

"Emotionally." she mumbled.

"What happened? Is it about Storm's date?" Ratchet said.

"What? No. Well maybe um…..yes." Greenhopper admitted it. She likes Storm. Ratchet patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Sooner or later he will drop her." Ratchet said.

"How do you know? She is prettier than me."

"I dumped her because she was irritating. So you have hope." Ratchet said. Greenhopper smiled. Storm entered into the room.

"Are you okay, Greeny?" Storm asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Greenhopper said. Then Fern came in.

"Oh thank Primus that your friend is alright." she said. She handed Greenhopper a glass of energon.

"Thanks uh Fern, right?" Greenhopper said.

"Yup. And of course I notice that you are allergic to normal energon so I got you your special kind." Fern said.

"But how-" Greenhopper got interrupted by Storm.

"I made it and told Fern to give it to you." he said.

"But why?"

"I wanted you to like her."

"Wait you don't like me?" Fern asked.

"What? No! I like you! Storm is Just Kidding." Greenhopper said quickly.

"Oh, okay." Fern said.

"Anyways Ratchet how is Jazz doing?" Greenhopper asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. He is actually awake right now." Ratchet said. Greenhopper jumped out of her berth and headed straight towards Jazz's room.

"Wow, she is really jumpy." Fern said. Storm chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3 - Love and Earthly Songs

"How are you feeling Jazz?" Greenhopper asked when she got to his room.

"Eh? Oh ya Ah've been better"

"Good, you still have your humor then." Greenhopper said, giggling. She sat down beside Jazz. Then a chip fell out of her arm.

"What's that?" She asked. Jazz shrugged. She picks it up. She inserts it into her arm. It started to play a song.

'Cause I am bringing you back to life

Our love's enough

Transcending us through space and time

It's holding up

It keeps you and me intertwined

What's a pipe dream if you ain't trying to do it?

What's a heartbreak if you ain't crying all through it?

What's a sunset if you ain't ridin into it?

Let's drive into it

'Cause I am bringing you back to life

Yeah I know that your gone, but I swear that you're here

It's a feeling that won't disappear

And you are bringing me back to life

I was looking for something that I couldn't find

It's a feeling you gave me inside

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause I'm bringing you back to life

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

This feeling's coming back to life

Our memories

They're more than just our history (our history)

They lift me up

They flow like electricity

What's a pipe dream if you ain't trying to do it?

What's a heartbreak if you ain't crying all through it?

What's a sunset if you ain't ridin into it?

Let's drive into it

'Cause I am bringing you back to life

Yeah I know that you're gone, but I swear that you're here

It's a feeling that won't disappear

And you are bringing me back to life

I was looking for something that I couldn't find

It's a feeling you gave me inside

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause I'm bringing you back to life

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I can see you in the night

Coming through like flashing lights

When the world is passing by

Oh, oh, oh

I can see you in the night

Coming through like flashing lights

When the world is passing by

Oh, oh, oh

'Cause I am bringing you back to life

Yeah I know that you're gone, but I swear that you're here

It's a feeling that won't disappear

And you are bringing me back to life

I was looking for something that I couldn't find

It's a feeling you gave me inside

'Cause I'm bringing you back

'Cause I'm bringing you back

'Cause I'm bringing you back to life

'Cause I'm bringing you back to life

And you're bringing me back

And you're bringing me back

And you're bringing me back to life

This feeling's coming back to life

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause I'm bringing you back to life

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

This feeling's coming back to life

-Hailee Steinfeld

"Wow. This was a pretty cool song." Greenhopper said. The song came from Earth, but who made that song chip?

Greenhopper skipped through the city while listening to the song she got. She really loved the song. She had two things on her mind. What is Earth like and who made this chip? Jazz didn't make it and Ratchet doesn't like making songs.

"Bumblebee I'm Home!" Greenhopper yelled once she got to their apartment She walks in and Mirage is standing there talking to Bumblebee "Gah! Mirage! You… Again."

"Greeny how are you feeling." Bumblebee asked

"Great!" she replied

"That's good, Wait WHAT?" he was surprised "how is Jazz."

"Better, I'll be upstairs if you need me." she said and left

"What was that all about?" Mirage asked

"I Don't know but she never told Ratchet she was leaving and he Definitely didn't clear her, somethings really wrong here." Bumblebee answered. Then they hear the song Greenhopper got. "All I know is that she keeps listening to that song." Bee said. She danced in her apartment. She even started to sing it in her room. Bee knocked on her door.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she answered

"You." he replied

"What do you mean?"

"You are always in your room listening to that song! And of course, Ratchet didn't clear you at the hospital! Oh and might I add that you are acting even more weird when that red mech is around." Bee explained.

"Listen. You don't need to throw shade at me. And I don't act weird when Storm is around me." Greenhopper said, rolling her optics.

"Greeny come now. We are leaving to the hospital. And leave that stupid song here."

"But-"

"No buts, come on." he turned around and left.

"Fine but-Whoa!" She said tripping and falling down the stairs "Ok maybe you're right."

While Greenhopper waited until she was cleared, she notices Storm talking to Fern. He was smiling. _At least he is happy._ Greenhopper thought, reluctantly.

"Still jealous, huh?" Ratchet said.

"Well it doesn't look like he will drop her." Greenhopper said.

"Eh, he will." Ratchet said winking. Greenhopper smiled. She knew that Ratchet is trying to cheer her up.

"So do you like my gift?" said a familiar voice.

"GAH! Oh, it's you, Storm." _Why do these guys keep scaring me?_

"Wow! Fern was right. You are jumpy." Storm said, laughing. Greenhopper was red as Storm's paint color.

"Wait a minute. You are the one who made me that music chip?" Greenhopper asked.

"Yup. When I finished a mission, I passed by Earth's satellite. I decided to take a little sample from it. And I got some songs and I knew you would like this one." Storm explained.

"You are so lucky. What does Earth look like?" Greenhopper said.

"Big, blue, green and a bit of white spots. It's hard to describe it." Storm laughed.

"Storm! I told you not to talk to that femme anymore." yelled a familiar voice. It was Fern.

"Oh come on! She is my friend. I am allowed to talk to them, right?" Storm argued.

"Don't worry Storm. I was just leaving." Greenhopper dashed out of the hospital with tears in her eyes.

"Oh and by the way you're Cleared Greenhopper." Ratchet yelled at her.

"What did you do Fern?" Storm Said angrily and chased after her.

"Greenhopper! Greenhopper where are you?" Storm yelled from one end of a destroyed park. Greenhopper appeared out of a portal.

"_Shhhhh. Get in, Now._" she Hissed as she shot him a glare

"_Sure but _**Is that SOUNDWAVE?**" he yelled

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_ Greenhopper whispered "_Nevermind we've been spotted_."

"Are you on a mission… i thought you are temporarily relieved."

"I am. Now run." They started to run as fast as they can. Then they heard a growl. Ravage pounced out from behind a boulder and pushed Greenhopper down. Her leg malfunctioned and she couldn't move.

"Greeny!" Storm cried.

"Go! Just go! And don't come back!" Greenhopper ordered. But it was too late. Storm got held down by another Decepticon. It was Megatron.

"Well, well, well! We have two dragonbots with us." Megatron said, smirking.

"Take me, I will come willingly just leave Storm alone." Greenhopper Cried

"Now why would I do that. two sparks is better than 1."

"Two reasons. For 1: 3 sparkes will overload everything, I have 2 sparkes, anD 2nd I have more knowledge about high command, nobody cares about me except 3 bots and they would all think i died you see i've been having problems and i have less energon then usual but my spark energy is at its peak." Megatron laughed.

"You think I would just use you? I need all of your sparks in order to finish a project I did. But we won't start with you. We will start with him." Megatron pointed his cannon at Storm's head. He was about to shoot until Optimus Prime comes in with Hot Rod, Bumblebee and Jazz.

"Leave Our sister alone." Hot Rod and Bumblebee said together as they shot Megatron. Megatron falls but he nods to Ravage for him to claw Greenhopper.

"Greenay!" Jazz exclaimed

"I have a screwdriver and I'm not afraid to use it." Greenhopper said pulling out her sonic screwdriver. Every Autobot turned off their auditory Receptors as she used the Screwdriver

"GAH! My Audio Receptors!," megatron screamed. Soundwave covered his receptors and Ravage cringed. The cat decided to take advantage and claw the screwdriver out of Greenhopper's hand.

"Scrap." Greenhopper said and turned up her Audio receptors. Megatron pointed his cannon at her and then…

'Cause I'm bringing you back to life…..

The song started to play. Greenhopper smirked at Megatron. She turned up the volume of the song to a very high rate. The beats in the song were very loud and whenever the person sang at a very high rate, a high pitched hum will ring.

"Soundwave retreat!" Megatron screamed. Ravage quickly turned into a tape cassette, Soundwave grabbed it and Megatron left with Soundwave at his tail. Greenhopper turned down the song and pulled out the chip.

"See Bee? This song is useful. Not stupid." Greenhopper said when Bee turned up his Audio receptors.

"What?" he asked not hearing what she said

"Never mind." she was annoyed.

"Well it's a good thing you guys found us. But how did you know we would be here?" Storm said.

"Hot Rod and I saw Bumblebee and Jazz running after you, Storm." Optimus said.

"Ah." Storm said. Then Fern came running towards him.

"Storm. Are you alright?" Fern said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Storm said, giving her a hug. Greenhopper twinged. She walked away, silently crying to herself.

"Greenhopper come down, big-Wings you've been trapped in your room all week come on you got to go to work.' Hot Rod said

"NO!" Greenhopper yelled from her room "No I'm Not!"

"Let me try." Bumblebee whispered to Hot Rod, he walked up to her bedroom door "please Greeny, come out." he looks at the ground Greenhopper accidentally dropped a chip out the door it was titled: _Greenhopper's song from Earth_ "Greenhopper you dropped your song out here."

"Fine you won I'm coming out."

"Good." Bumblebee said. Greenhopper unlocked the door and stepped out there were rust lines down her face, her wire-hair was a mess and she was very low on energy.

"Greeny. You have to forget about Storm. He is with another bot. So what? You need to let it go now." Hot Rod said. Greenhopper has the urge to punch Hot Rod in the face.

"How come you get to be in a relationship? You had a crush on Arcee. And then, all of a sudden, you are now her boyfriend." Greenhopper said. She started crying again

"Well… Uh… that's… different." he replied a loss of words

"No Its not." she sat down on the stairs put her face in her helm and cried. Bumblebee shot hot rod a glare and gently twirled his fingers over her horns.

"Shhhhhhh. Calm down." bumblebee said greenhopper just cried harder. Then they hear a knock at their door. Hot Rod opened up. Storm was waiting.

"Yes? What do you want?" Hot Rod asked.

"I am here to see Greenhopper." Storm said. Then they hear a slam. Greenhopper doesn't want to hang out with Storm. Since he has a "new girlfriend".

"Uhh...she is not here right now." Hot Rod said. Storm pushed his way passed Hot Rod and marched up to Greenhopper's room.

"Greeny! We need to talk!" Storm said.

"Go away! We don't need to talk! Besides, your new girlfriend will be mad at you if she see you with me!" Greenhopper said.

"Greeny. We broke up two cycles ago! While you were gone, I realized I love someone else. More than Fern!" Storm said. There was a long pause. Then the door slowly opened. Just a little. You can only see Greenhopper's optic.

"Y-you like someone else?" Greenhopper asked.

"May I please come in? I want to be alone with you." Storm said. Greenhopper slowly opened the door and shuts it behind Storm.

"What is it that you to talk about?" Greenhopper asked.

"While you were gone, I had this strange feeling. Whenever I was around Fern, I felt empty. But when I am around you, I feel happy again." Storm said.

"What? Don't be silly."

"I'm serious. Before I met you, I was blank. I was blank because of my parents disappearance. When they left me, I was sad and lonely as a kid. Nothing made me happy. But then when I saw you, I felt joy spreading through my spark. You saved me. But then I notice that you keep telling yourself to stop liking me. So I moved on to Fern. Then I noticed that you were jealous of her the whole time I was dating her. I broke up with Fern so I can have a chance to be with you." Storm explained. Tears formed in Greenhopper's optics.

"I am glad that I saved you." Greenhopper said. She reached out and held onto his hand. "I wanted to stop liking you because I thought that I wasn't your type. When I saw Fern, I thought she was prettier than me. I grew jealous every time I saw her. But now I realized, that you needed me more than her. And I needed you."

"So we're good? And we can stop being super mushy?"

"Yes we can stop being super mushy."

"Hello Greenhopper- AGH!" Mirage stopped what he was doing and started laughing Greenhopper laughed as well

"My hair isn't **that **bad, is it?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes… er…. No… er….. Probably…. Definitely." he put his head down and added "Optimus Prime Called he Wants to see you."

"Me, he Wants to see ME!?" Greenhopper quickly got her hair fixed and walked to Optimus Prime's office. _Okay, get your head in the game, Greeny. Don't be shy and don't mess up. Talk properly and don't stutter. _She started to hyperventilate when she got closer to the office. _Oh please don't embarrass yourself. This is an exciting thing! You get to see your leader. That's pretty cool. _Then she felt light headed when she was at the door. She raised her hand, but she didn't knock. She took a deep breath, but still didn't knock. _Come on! Pull yourself together! _Then she finally knocked, but not on the door. She hits Prime's face

"AHH! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Greenhopper said. _Nice going. Bravo!_

"It's fine." Prime said, chuckling.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" Greenhopper said.

"Yes. Please come in." Prime said. Greenhopper sat down on a stool. She felt like she was going to faint.

"The reason why I called you here is because I am giving you something that you might like." Optimus said. Greenhopper sat up.

"Go on." She said.

"Well I have a lot about you. Prowl said when you joined the Spy Department, you were on top of your class. The highest rank any Cybertronian had ever known." Optimus explained.

"Well I learned a lot from you guys and I take notes on what to do and what not to do." Greenhopper said, proudly.

"And your abilities are very cool. Your Parents would be proud."

"M-my P-parents." She stuttered

"Oh, uh nevermind."

"Ok." she looked at the ground

"So, how would you like to be promoted to lieutenant."

"Lieutenant?" she said shocked. she felt very dizzy "th-thank you sir."

"I'm guessing you want to say goodbye to Mirage, so I will see you tomorrow." Greenhopper was surprised. When she came back home, she squealed really loud.

"What the Pit is going on?!" Bee said.


	5. Chapter 4 Shy Lieutenant

Being a lieutenant isn't easy as it sounds for Greenhopper. Plus she is a nervous wreck sometimes. And being in charge of the Autobots is like taking care of sparklings and younglings at the same time. _How can Optimus handle these guys when they bicker?_ Greenhopper once thought. At the end of the day, things are more calmer. But she has to stay in late to go to boring meetings. But there are positive things about being a lieutenant. She gets her own office, she sees very popular Autobots and she is closer to Jazz, Storm, and Hot Rod.

"So, do you like your new job?" Storm asked at lunch.

"There are some cons, but I get use to them." Greenhopper said. Then she notices something in Storm's hand. "What's that?" She asked.

"A little gift for you." Storm said, tossing it to her, She opened it and inside was a locket. It had green crystals on it and it was shaped like a heart.

"It's so pretty." Greenhopper said with her eyes shining.

"That was my mother's. I was digging through some of the storage at my place and I came across that. Now I want you to keep it." Storm said.

"Thank you. I love it." Greenhopper said. She puts on. She wanted to see what's inside. She opened it and a tinkling song started to play.

"It's also a music box." Storm said.

"Oh my...The song sounds beautiful." Greenhopper sighed. Then a little figure with wings in a dress started to dance through the song. "Is that a Dragonbot?" Greenhopper asked, squinting to see the tiny figure.

"No. These tiny guys are called "Fairies." My dad was on a trip to Earth and he finds fairy tales. He made that music box for my mother." Storm said.

"That's so sweet!" Greenhopper Exclaimed

"Can you stop that infernal Music." someone said from over head. It was Sunstreaker. Greenhopper quickly closed the lid and it stopped. "Thank you."

"Why do you let him Bully you, he's not a lieutenant." storm said to her

"I don't want to be noticed."

"That's the craziest thing I ever heard you are the 2nd youngest lieutenant here let alone a femme!" Greenhopper gigled.

"I get use to it. Besides, most of the Autobots here are jealous of me because I am third in command, so most of the time I get bullied." she explained. Then they hear an alarm.

"What's going on?" Storm asked. Then everything went black.

"Scrap." Greenhopper Reaches to her sonic Screwdriver and Turns On the Flashlight. She tried to open the door, but it was jammed. "Uhh heh. I think we are stuck in here." Greenhopper said, nervously. But Storm didn't respond. "Storm?" Greenhopper called. She looked both ways, but Storm was gone. Then she hears a clatter. She looked around her but nothing was there. She was scared. "Storm! Please stop playing these games. Come out now!" She hoped Storm was fooling around with her in the dark. Then a scratching sound ran across the room. She started to bang on the door. "Is anyone out there?! Help me!" she cried. Then she pulled out her handgun and shot the door. She climbed out of the opening and Ran. She started to slow down. _What happened to Storm? _She thought.

"Greenhopper are you ok?" sunstreaker ran up to her.

"Yes, i Can't find storm And Wait YOU ASKED ME IF I WAS ALRIGHT?!"

"Just saying!" Sunstreaker said, backing away. Then they hear footsteps. Greenhopper pinned Sunstreaker to the wall. Greenhopper pulls out her handgun. She looked to see who was there and there was no one.

"What? I swore to Primus that I heard footsteps." She said.

"I think it was right beside us." Sunstreaker said slowly, pointing at something. Greenhopper looked to see and Megatron was holding out his handgun at them.

"Let us go!" Storm yelled. The Decepticon kidnapped all of these Autobots by teleporting them into cages. Greenhopper wondered how did they do that.

"Silence, you!" Starscream said. he wanted to get out because the Decepticons decided to put all of Them in one cage, except for Greenhopper and storm they were in separate Cages. he needs his space.

"Face it, Storm. They won't let us go, even for a million energon chips." Hot Rod said.

"Greenhopper. Greenhopper! Wake up. Please wake up." Bumblebee said shaking Greenhopper through the bars of his cage.

"Ugh, What happened?" She said in a drowsy haze waking up.

"One word: Megatron." Bumblebee replied

"LET US OUT! OR ARE YOU TO AFRAID OF A FIGHT?" Storm yelled once again. "'YOU'VE CAPTURED THE AUTOBOTS 2nd AND 3rd IN COMMAND. YOU SHOULD EXPECT A REACTION!"

"Shut it Autobot." Starscream screeched pointing his blaster at his face.

"Starscream don't be a fool, if you shoot any Autobot shoot the large Yellow one, We need the rest." Megatron pointed to Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker!" Greenhopper Gasped "If You Shoot him you Won't Get Anything from Me."

"Oh yes we will, just not willingly." Megatron remarked. Greenhopper noticed the handcuffs, Wingbindes, and foot clamps all securely attached. An electrical current shot through them all. Greenhopper Screamed in pain.

"Greenhopper!" all of the Conscious Autobots yelled.

"Why you snake! Let go of Greenhopper!" Storm said. Megatron laughed.

"How typical! A mech who is willing to fight in order to save the one he loves." Megatron said.  
"Please let her go! I will do anything to her safe!" said Storm.

"You're Pathetic, Starscream zapp her again." Megatron smirked. Greenhopper Screamed once again In pain."

"Megatron Stop this at once!" Optimus prime burst threw the door. Storm smirked

"Told you so." storm whispered under his breath

"Decepticons Retreat! We were unprepared this time, but you wait Prime, Just you wait." megtron yelled as the Decepticons retreated in a messy fashion leaving the electric bonds of greenhopper on. But Optimus and Bumblebee eventually took those down.

"Well it's a good thing you found us. If you didn't find us, Greenhopper would've died." Storm said. Everyone was relieved. But then Sunstreaker tried to open the door.

"Umm...I can't open the door." He said.

"Not again." Greenhopper groaned. The Autobots tried everything to open the door, but it was stuck. They tried their weapons, but the door didn't get destroyed. They tried brainstorming things but their plans failed.

"Now what do we do?!" Bumblebee complained. The Greenhopper spotted a little vent. It was too small for all of them to fit in. Then she had an idea. It wasn't too small for the smallest bot in the room.

"Ohhh Bumblebee. Did I ever tell you that you are the best brother that I had ever have?" She sang. Bumblebee looked at her weirdly.

"I-I am flattered?" Bee was confused. _Where is Greeny going with this? _ He thought.

"Would you do something for me to prove that you are better than Hot Rod?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you see that little vent." she paused waiting for him to see it. "Can you crawl inside and get to the other side and unlock us?"

"How?"

"With this Greenhopper said showing him her sonic screwdriver. "Just **don't break it**." she shot him a glare

"Ok! Here I go." he entered the tunnel. Hot rod went up to her.

"Nice one." he paused looking at her suspiciously "Is he really better than me?" he asked

"We'll see." Greenhopper walked away and started Giggling at the look on hot rods face.

"Why did I listen to my sister?" Bee said to himself. He was halfway through the tunnel. _How big is this tunnel?_ He thought. Then he sees a light. But it was outside It was red. The light got closer and closer until he sees a blue necklace.

"Bee are you there?" Optimus said over com.

"Yeah sorry. Just a minute." Bee said quickly. _Maybe I should tell the others about this._ He thought. He took the necklace and looked for the opening. Finally he found the opening and crawled out. He sees the door. A purple wall was blocking it. He tried the tactics he did on the other side of the wall, but as always it didn't work. Then he stared at the necklace. _Maybe this would work? _He placed the necklace on the wall and the wall disappeared. He pulls open the door. Greenhopper ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Thank you Bee!" She said.

"Your welcome." He said. Then Optimus notices something glowing in Bee's hand.

"Bumblebee. What's in your hand?" He asked.

"I have No Idea." he replied

"I know what it is. Storm said "it is the All Spark." everyone Gasped

"That's impossible! I thought that stone got destroyed in the beginning of the war!" Hot Rod said. Then they did tests and it turns out it was real.

"Where did you find this, Bee?" Storm asked.

"I was climbing through the tunnels and then I came across that." Bee explained. Then the All Spark started to glow. A little beam came out of it. Then it shows a picture of a girl in white hair. She looks really young, like six years old. But she wasn't a Cybertronian. She was a human.

"What's going on?" Optimus said.

"Send the All Spark to this girl when she is fully grown." said a voice. Everybody jumped back.

"What was that?!" Sunstreaker said. Then the little girl disappeared.

"Who just spoke?" Greenhopper said.

"I think it was this." Bumblebee said

"Greenhopper Wait up!" Mirage yelled at Greenhopper in the hall of the Autobot Base.

"Mirage!" she said stopping and turning around they gave each other a friendly hug "How is Being head spy?"

"How is being Lieutenant?" he said at the same time

"Hard." they each replied to each other at the same time.

"Jinx!" Storm said from around the corner

"Jinx?" Greenhopper said

"It's a Human term. It means you said the same thing at the same time."

"Cool." Mirage replied "I got to go, the spy Department will wonder where I am."

"Ok see ya." Greenhopper waved goodbye and ran up to Storm. "So? What did Optimus decide to do with the All Spark?" she asked eagerly.

"Well he said that we should just leave it in a glass case with guards around it. He is in charge of it now. But he said that when that human grows up, he is sending you to deliver it to her." Storm explained. Greenhopper was surprised. She gets to go to Earth.

"I What?!"

"Will be going to earth." he said they reached some open Space. Greenhopper lifted her wings,

"WAHHHHOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled Shooting up to the sky. She flew close to the ground "I gotta tell Bee and Roddy! I'll be Back!" She said to Storm excitedly.

"Bee! Roddy! I'm Ho-" she stopped. The First Room Was Empty. Greenhopper Heard a Small Voice From Upstairs.

"Up… Here…" she Ran Upstairs To see Bumblebee in his room, lying on his Berth, his optics dim and flickering. "Bee! Bee are you awake?!" Greenhopper Cried.

"I-I don't feel so good." he said quietly.

"Don't worry Bee. I am going to take you to the hospital." Greenhopper commed in Ratchet, but he didn't answer. _Scrap. _She tried Hot Rod. Nothing. She tried Storm. Still nothing. She had no other choice but to carry Bumblebee to the hospital. She Got him to sit up while she draped his arm over her shoulder and dragged him to the hospital. She tried to avoid big crowds of Cybertronians, She didn't want Other 'Bots to make fun of him at work. They finally arrived at the hospital, So Greenhopper went inside, set Bee Doun on a chair and went to find Ratchet.

"Ratchet! Has you seen Ratchet!" She Asked every Medic with Nothing to do.

"I'm Here Greeny what's the problem." Ratchet asked moving in front of her

"Bee, he's Hurt his Optics are dim and flickering, I don't think He can move. I'm worried Ratchet, will he be ok?"

"Let me look at him first." they walked back to the place she left Bumblebee, But he wasn't there.

"But, I left him here and he can hardly-" Greenhopper paused when she Heard a Crash.

"I believe that is Bumblebee." Ratchet replied they went over there and there was Bumblebee. They took Bee to an examination room.

"Is he okay? What's wrong with him?" Greenhopper asked impatient

"He's fine, but I have never seen such weird side effects." Ratchet said. He pulled out a little vile and gave it to Greenhopper. "Give him that. It will bring down his fever." he said.

"Thanks, but what caused these side effects?"

"I don't know but it's very strong. Like the "Allspark" type of strong."

"**Allspark**? That sounds like maybe the Allspark did this to him he was the one who used it to free us." Greenhopper thought aloud. She went to base to check out the Allspark. While she examined it, she hears a giggle. She turned around and sees the little girl again. She was playing with a little green doll with wings. It was a fairy.

"What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice. Greenhopper whipped around and sees Optimus.

"Prime I can explain. I was doing some test on the All Spark just to see something. Bee got sick from it." _Why did I mention that I was doing some tests on it? _ She thought. Before Prime could say anything, they hear,

"Are you a fairy?" Greenhopper looks beside her and the little girl was staring at her.

"Uh-well um heh…..yes." Greenhopper stared at Prime for help.

"You look very pretty!" The girl said.

"Why thank you, little one. What's your name?"

"Amanda. Amanda Madeline Yeager. What's yours?"

"Greenhopper."

"Are you the Fairy of the forest?" Optimus snickered. Greenhopper blushed.

"Uh yes! Yes I am!"

"Do you know the Tooth Fairy?" Greenhopper feels bad for lying.

"The who fairy?"

"You don't know her? I was hoping that you know her because she didn't come last night to pick up my tooth. She comes every night. Why not last night?" Little tears formed in Amanda's eyes.

"Uh, uh well she was probably busy. She might come tonight."

"Really!" She smiled and then you hear a yell from behind her

"Amanda Lunch time!"

"Whoopsie Coming Mommy!" Amanda replied and the hologram shuts off Greenhopper immediately half Relaxed and fell over from her Squatting position.

"Here, let's get to the bottom of your brothers sickness, it might go over to you from your bond and I can't have that." Optimus said giving Her his hand, she took it and Was hoisted up.

"Yeah, I don't think the terror twins would be containable if i got sick."She joked Optimus Laughed, Then Greenhopper Laughed With him.


	6. Chapter 5 - All spark Flu

For the past six days, Greenhopper was sick. Bee was up and about while she is stuck in her berth. It was really, really boring. But then one day she hears;

"Are you alright?" It was Amanda.

"No not really. I have a flu." Greenhopper said.

"Oh. What happened?" Greenhopper didn't want to mention the All Spark.

"Um well there was this uh crystal that I ate and it made me sick." Greenhopper cringed.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes I will, little one. I am sure of it." Amanda smiled.

"Amanda! Where are you? You have to say goodbye to mom and dad before they go!" someone yelled.

"Who was that?" Greenhopper asked.

"That's my older brother. I gotta go. See you."

"Bye." Greenhopper Said weakly the hologram shut off it became harder to keep her optics open.

"Greenhopper are you awake? Storm wants to see you." Bee yelled from the other side of the door.

.:Yes i am, But i'm just about too weak to talk now:. She said through their bond

.:okay i will make sure he knows:. he replied Back. Greenhopper closed her optics just for a minute and waited till storm came in.

"Greenhopper am I interrupting anything?" storm asked

"No I'm just waiting." she replied her voice was even weaker. "I'm low on energy though, I can feel it."

"Well if you need to recharge don't let me stop you I came to see you not Talk to you." he replied and Added physically *And i can do this too*

"Okay." she said and closed her Optics again. She fell into recharge.

Greenhopper opened her optics, but she wasn't in her room. She was lying down on something green and soft. The sky was bright blue and little white tufts were in it. "Storm? Bee? Anyone?" She called. There was no response. Then she hears a familiar giggle. It was Amanda. She was twirling around while listening to a tinkling song. Then she stopped when she saw Greenhopper.

"Greenhopper! You're okay! Did something cure your flu?" Amanda squealed.

"Um, well I-uhh." She was so confused about what was going on. "Uh… where am I."

"Vancouver Silly."

"Where is this Vancouver"

"Canada."

"What planet is Canada."

"Do fairies live on a different planet because this is earth." Greenhopper Fell over onto her back _i'm on Earth how long will it be till i go home._ Amanda was about to speak when they hear a small sound. They looked beside them and a tiny, little kitten was walking up to them.

"Kitty!" Amanda squealed. Greenhopper on the other hand, backed away. "Don't worry. This tiny one won't hurt you." Amanda puts the kitten in Greenhopper's arms. The kitten started to purr. Greenhopper stroked it and the kitten purred even louder. Its calico fur was so soft. Greenhopper smiled. _Earth creatures are so adorable_. She thought. Then they hear a shout.

"Amanda! Where are you?" the voice said.

"It's my brother! Hide behind that rock!" Amanda points at a black boulder. Greenhopper gives the kitten to Amanda and ran to the boulder.

"Amanda, what were you doing?" her brother asked.

"Nothing. I was just playing with this kitten. Can we keep him?" Her brother crouched down to get a better look at the kitten.

"You know how much the maid hates about cats."

"Please? I love this kitten so much! I don't want him to live in the wild!" Greenhopper felt sorry for Amanda. The kitten needed a home.

"Oh alright. Let's go and try to convince the maid to keep this kitten." Then Greenhopper feels something wet under her. She looked and sees a little swirl forming in the ground. Then there was a bright flash.

Greenhopper wakes up with a massive Processor Acke. _Was that all a dream?_ She thought.

"Greenhopper! There you are!" Greenhopper turns around and then Bee hugged her. "Where were you? You've been gone for three cycles!" he said.

"What?! I have been gone for only three Orns!"

"Are you ok did your timepiece get mixed up or something?"

"No i was on earth"

"No, you weren't."

"And I held a Kitten"

"A what?"

"Fluffy thing with ears."

"Uh ok…" they sat in silence for a long time. Then Bee broke the silence. "Is your flu gone?"

"For some weird reason, I feel better than ever." _How strange. What happened to my flu?_

"Well that's awesome. Now you can go to work." Greenhopper groaned. At least it is better than being in bed doing NOTHING at all.

Amanda is a curious little child. She always wondered if Greenhopper did live on another planet and not Earth. She always kept Greenhopper her secret fairy. And Greenhopper kept Amanda a secret. But then one day, Amanda was in Greenhopper's office, alone, waiting. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Greenay Are Ya there?" Amanda started to panic. She hid behind Greenhopper's desk. The door started to open up. Jazz walked in. Amanda stayed very still and didn't make a sound. Jazz shrugged and left, but as he was about to close the door, Amanda sneezed.

"Greenay that you? If your sick again…"

"Yes Jazzy it was me but no i'm not sick."

"Greenhopper! Where did ya come from!"

"Here did you forget i can do this?"all of Greenhopper's scales flip and she became invisible. Jazz put his hand behind his head and said embarrassed

"Oh whoops ah guess ah did." then he turned and left.

"Whew that was a close one." Amanda said. Greenhopper sighed.

"Amanda, I should tell you something."

"Yes what?" there was a long pause.

"I am not a fairy. I am actually a dragon/robot. I am a lieutenant. I work for a bot called Optimus Prime. And I live on this planet called Cybertron. I am sorry for not telling you." Amanda stared at her with disappointment.

"You-You've been lying to me all this time?" Amanda said, backing away.

"Look I didn't want to scare you. You are really young. Too young to even learn anything about me."

"Why is everyone saying that I am "too young". I am only six years old! That seems to be a perfect age to be old enough." Greenhopper chuckled.

"Right here in Cybertron, you are the same age as a sparkling."

"What is a sparkling?"

"Well, a toddler."

"What?! Toddlers on Earth are only three years old!"

"Well we have different ages here."

"Well i want to go home!"

"I was just about to bring you there"


End file.
